


Time Stops for No One

by Magyka13



Series: Occulttale AU [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Character Death, Guilt, M/M, Mates, Merlin - Freeform, Mourning, Poly Relationships, Red - Freeform, Runix, Sans - Freeform, outliving someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: So, I did a thing…it’s rly sad i almsot cried typing it.edit: I lied I actually cry every timeRunix is essentially immortal.





	Time Stops for No One

Three figures arrive at a grave in a cemetery on the edge of town, one of the three kneels sobbing into their hands brokenly as the two others place one hand on their kneeling partners' shoulders. The grave sits apart from the others, on a hill underneath the branches of a rather large weeping willow. Such a fitting place for a gravesite.

 

The night is cool a soft breeze blowing through the air, stirring the leaves of the weeping willow gently. A full moon shines through the gaps leaving enough light to give the site an ethereal glow. They stand there, or kneel in the case of the skeleton in the middle, for a few minutes in silence. The only sounds being the usual sounds of nighttime.

 

"It's hard to believe he's gone huh?" The one on the right mutters voice choked with emotion thick and suffocating.

 

"Why...why didn't he say anything? I could've...I could've done something dammit!" the one in the middle screams, his sobs shaking his frame as he hits the ground in his fury.

 

"None of us could've done anything, we all know this. But it doesn't make it any harder." The one on the left speaks, his calm facade ruined by the tenseness of his voice and the tears flowing down his face.

 

"Yeah. None of us would've expected him to be the first of us, he was always so healthy." The one on the right says again. "C'mon lets go home he wouldn't want us to stay here and cry over him like this he'd want us to continue to live for him. C'mon, the kiddo is waitin fer us at home." he speaks, gently helping the other up as the three leave the grave site.

 

"Goodbye, we'll always love you."

 

The tombstone reads:

 

Oldrik Bleu Seraphim  
'Blue'  
Loving mate and father  
3900 - 4355

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Another full moon, this time only two skeletons arrive at the grave site. There are two graves now. One skeleton sobs openly while the other tries their best to comfort them, sobbing quietly themselves.

 

The wind is calmer this time, and the moon is less bright than before. It's as if even the night is mourning this one as the night animals are silent as well. The willow tree is even larger easily shadowing the two graves in it's large branches. There is now space for a bench to be placed but there is none there so the two stand the best they can.

 

"We really didn't expect this did we?" the one that's holding the other up mutters.

 

"N-no." the other sobs, legs buckling underneath him as his remaining mate crouches holding him closer. Their shared grief palpable in the silent night.

 

"Why? Why him, why now?" The first one slurs out, emotions clogging his speech. "We...we should go. He wouldn't want us mournin him like this either." they finish, the two skeletons leaning on each other for support as they slowly leave the sanctuary of the weeping willow and their late lovers' final resting place.

 

"We miss you, the both of you."

 

The tombstone reads:

 

Comic Sans Seriff  
'Sans'  
Doting Mate and Father  
3876 - 4493

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

This time, rain pours down as the final mate screams his pain and sorrow to the skies. He is all alone this time, no one to hold or comfort him as his last remaining mate has joined his other two in his own grave making three under the willow tree. After all these years the tree remains, full of life and rather large as the rest of the cemetery has lain forgotten and in disarray.

 

"STARS DAMNED IT WHY!" He shouts to the downpour outside the trees thick branches, only a light rain able to make it through the very thick branches and leaves of the weeping willow. He sinks to the ground in his tears, having stood up when he shouted to the roof made of the tree.

 

"Why can't I have anything? Why must everyone leave me, even if they don't want to or plan to?" He whispers, hickupping sobs stuttering his words. Clutching his chest in pain, he curls up in front of his mates grave sites falling asleep exhausted from his tears.

 

The next morning it is bright and sunny as the remaining one wakes. Hearing the sound of rustling as someone else approaches the graves, he turns to the newcomer. It is their son, Merlin, softly crying at the sight of his three fathers' grave site.

 

"C'mon, it's time to go home Ma. They wouldn't want you doing this." The young adult skeleton speaks, holding his hand out. Merlin had reached adulthood right before the passing of his last father, the death occurring right after he passed school. Merlin takes after his 'Mother' in the tail and ears sprouting from his form, purple tips adorning them. His teeth he got from Red, sharp fangs while the purple color came from his parents' various soul colors.

 

"Y-yeah I'm coming," Runix mumbles, wiping his tears. He tries to put on a brave face, which is hard knowing that one day he might even outlive his own child.

 

The two leave the graves, heading toward home where no one is waiting for them but bittersweet memories.

 

The last tombstone reads:

 

Rodrick Red Nephilim  
'Red'  
Fierce Mate and Father  
3875 - 4839

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"It still hurts y'know. After all these years it still hurts, I still miss all of you." Runix mutters, heavy bags under his eye sockets as if he hasn't been sleeping well in a very long time. The tree grew around the grave site, creating a perfect spot to manipulate the growth into a house within the tree. Which was exactly what Runix and Merlin had done not long after Red had passed as well.

 

Runix now sits in front of four gravestones; Blue, Sans, Red and now Merlin who is in the far right beside Red. Each of their tombstones is decorated with a star of their corresponding magyk colors.

 

"I miss you all so much." Runix stutters out, looking at the newest tombstone; Merlins' tombstone.

 

Merlin's tombstone reads:

 

Aurthor Merlin Serif  
'Merlin'  
Precious child of Sans, Blue, Red and Runix  
4198 - 5260

 

"I even outlived our child, isn't that odd. Our old house got too bad to be able to upkeep anymore, especially after the world ended and started over again. I'm sorry I couldn't find anyone else's dust when it happened, or I'd have buried them here too. I'm sorry, please forgive me." Runix sobs out, crying as he silently mourns his precious loved ones.

 

He curls up, falling asleep in front of the graves of his mates and child. Eventually, the tree grew larger than any in the forest now filled with weeping willows of various shapes and sizes. Humans, Monsters and Mythomagi eventually forgot about the ones who lived in it remembering only that a forest spirit lived there. Some braved the journey to meet him, but no one has succeeded as of yet. Any who try to harm the tree or the surrounding forest meet their end rather quickly.


End file.
